Student
| image = | classification = Vocation | genres = All genres | franchises = | films = The Breakfast Club Ferris Bueller's Day Off Just One of the Guys | characters = | related = Teacher }} A student is any individual who receives instruction from a learned individual such as a scholar, a teacher, a mentor or an industry professional. In most speculative fiction, student is usually used in reference to elementary schools, high schools or colleges. A high school student is a male or female, usually between the ages of 14-17 who are required by law to attend a school within the zoning district in which they reside. High school generally represents a period of social and physical development in which students not only undergo the advanced stages of puberty, but also develop their core personalities, which will shape their futures. Most of the time however, they are just fodder for some psychotic axe-wielding murderer who wants to chop them up while they are off on Spring Break or a camping trip. The lucky ones however, manage to survive long enough to attend graduation where they receive their diploma and get to wear a nifty hat and gown. A college student is a male or female, usually between the ages of 17-21 who has enrolled at a college of university. Many students are encouraged to join either a fraternity if they are male, or a sorority if they are female. Outside of their studies, students are often known for partying, particularly during the Spring Break season. In the town of Springwood, Ohio, many teenagers attend public school at Springwood High School. Springwood High had a history of bizarre cases involving students, many of whom died at a young age over the span of two decades. This is due to the actions of a demonic dream entity named Freddy Krueger, who targeted the teenage populace of Springwood and murdered them in their dreams. Students who attended Springwood high included Nancy Thompson, Christina Gray, Jesse Walsh, Ron Grady, Lisa Webber, Lori Campbell, Kia Waterson and Gibb Smith. Characters In film * Dracula: In Bram Stoker's Dracula, Professor Abraham Van Helsing was teaching a class about diseases of the blood. After his lecture concluded, the students applauded the professor by knocking their desk tops repeatedly. The character of Doctor Jack Seward is a former student of Professor Van Helsing. * Ferris Bueller's Day Off: Ferris Bueller was a high school student who didn't feel like going to school one day. He cooked up an elaborate plan involving his friends to effectively ditch class. * Friday the 13th Part 2: In addition to being an assistant camp counselor trainer, Ginny Field is also a college student majoring in child psychology. She uses this knowledge to craft a profile of Jason Voorhees and later uses it to temporarily trick Jason into believing that she is actually his dead mother. * Wishmaster: A medical student tried frightening a classmate by shaking a jar full of human eyeballs in front of him. This second student later had the misfortune of happening upon an evil Djinn as he was stealing the face from a cadavar. Interpreting the boy's wishes to not see such horrors, the Djinn sealed his eyes shut. Appearances * A Nightmare on Elm Street * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge * Howling Reborn, The * Species: The Awakening * Zombie High References Gallery Nancy Thompson 001.jpg Laurie Strode (Halloween 2007).jpg Charlie Linderman 001.jpg Claire Standish 001.jpg Molly Keller.jpg Diana Collins.jpg Lisa Webber 001.jpg Roland - Howling Reborn.jpg Category:Vocations Category:Breakfast Club, The/Miscellaneous Category:E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Teen Wolf/Miscellaneous